Draco Malfoy's Second Chance
by ItaSaku302
Summary: This story is set in the gangs sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is knocked unconscious my a mysterious wizard, and forgets his name, and everything else about himself. Possible DracoXHermione and DracoXHarry. T for blood and possible sexual content.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Blood-Stained Beginnings

The sound of boots hitting dirt roused me from my deep slumber. I attempted to open an eye to see who (or what) was walking next to me. However, my body was too weak, and I was rewarded with only a sharp pain in my eyelid. Whoever it was gasped, and then exclaimed something. I couldn't tell what, my head was throbbing too hard for me to hear correctly. The only word I could understand was "Draco". My eyes shot open on their own accord upon hearing that name. White hot pain shot across my entire body, and the world around my came in sharp, bright blurs. I immediately clamped my eyes close, the pain was unbearable. In the split second that my eyes were open, I managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of the person kneeling in front of me. She was a girl, with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She said that name again, along with something else that I couldn't understand. For some reason, I got the feeling that the name meant something, but I didn't know what. I decided that I had to open my eyes again, pain or no pain. I slowly cracked one eye open. Pain shot through my body again, but it wasn't as sharp as before. Images started coming to me, blurs of colors and shapes. I tried to focus on something. I saw a fleeting image of what seemed to be a tree, and managed to focus in on it. Everything was getting clearer now, and I could define shapes and colors from each other.

I tried to shift my neck so I could look around, but all I got in return was more pain. Then I realized something. The girl was gone! My mind was addled at the moment, but I still could understand that I was in a lot of pain, so it would be obvious that I would need help. Shouldn't she have tried to help me, or at least gone for help? I mentally slapped myself on the head. She went for help! I was relived, but still really scared, and in a lot of pain. My entire body ached, but I had to keep consciousness until whoever she was got back, hopefully with help. A few moments passed before I heard something else. A rustling of a bush, a crack of a twig, boots hitting the ground. Suddenly, three teenagers came bursting out of the bushes. One of them was the girl. I mentally thanked god. I didn't think I could hold out for much longer. One of them laughed. I was confused, why would someone laugh at me while I was in this state? I was obviously hurt, and confused, so why would they laugh, instead of help? The brown haired girl elbowed him in the gut, but he continued to laugh. I felt a tingle in my throat, and I coughed. Blood came out, and it spurted all over my already blood-stained shirt. The red haired boy stopped laughing, and his expression quickly changed from amusement to a mixture of disgust and shock. The world started to become fuzzy, and colors started to mix again. My eyes shut; I could feel myself losing consciousness. The last thing I felt was several hands picking me up before I slipped back into oblivion.

**Sorry about the shortness of this "chapter", the reason for it is because it's only a prologue. Hopefully this is O.K. even though it's short.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part One

Chapter One: Hospital Wing (Part One)

Utter blackness surrounded me. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, and I couldn't breathe. Somehow I knew I was lying down, I didn't know how or why. I couldn't think at all, all I could do was lay in complete and darkness. Suddenly I heard something. A faint whisper, and then an image. I could hear voices; they all seemed to be shouting. Shouting at what? Out of nowhere, warmth flooded back into my body. I could feel everything, from head to toe, and the mental fog around my mind cleared up. And then there was pain. Horrible, excruciating pain. It shot through my body. I tried to open my mouth to scream, but all that came out was blood. My eyes shot open, and pain racked my body once again. Light flooded into my senses, and blinded me temporarily. I could feel someone wiping at my chest with a cloth. Slowly, my vision returned to me. From what I could tell, I was lying in a large room, which appeared to be a hospital. A name came to me. _Hospital Wing_. People were leaning out across the bed I was lying in, talking. I couldn't make sense of anything that they were saying, but it seemed like there talking was directed at me. Suddenly, hands pried my mouth open, and before I knew it, hot liquid was pouring down my throat. It tasted horrible. I would have spit it out, but I didn't have any energy. I felt the blackness returning, and I fell back into unconsciousness.

As soon as I awoke, my eyes snapped open. I braced myself, expecting more pain. None came. A wave of relief rushed over me. The horrible pain was finally gone. I tried to talk, but all that came out was a small squeak. I sat up, and still, no pain! I grinned widely, and started to look around. I was still in the "Hospital Wing", lying on a bed. Unlike before, there were no people in around. I looked around for a clock. I found one by my bedside, and tried to turn my head to check the time. Terrible pain shot through my neck, and I screamed. Loudly. I was surprised, as I thought it was gone. This time, no blood came up. Instead, I heard footsteps clunking outside the room. A shorter girl with black hair burst through the door, looking as if she was ready to tear the lungs out of whatever made me scream. This shocked me. Why would a girl that I didn't even know be _that_ protective of me? When she saw I was sitting up, she gasped. After a moment of silence (which consisted of me looking at her like she was a lunatic) she yelled with a bit to much enthusiasm "Oh, Drakie-poo! You're Alive!" With that, she rushed over to me and embraced me. I was dumb-struck. Who _was_ this girl, and why did she call me "Drakie-Poo"? Wait, that _could_ be an insult. She _could_ be calling me a Drake's Feces. I shook my head. No, that couldn't be it. After a few more moments of this strange girl hugging me, another girl walked through the door. A red haired girl, who, I have to admit, was very pretty. (Than again, all I had to compare with was the crazy girl) She gasped. _Oh god, not again!_ I thought mentally, and began to attempt to worm out of the black haired girls embrace, as to escape yet another hug. Despite my persistent effort, she would not let go. Luckily for me the other girl decided _not_ to hug me, but instead she said "Pansy, let go of him! He's hurt!" The black haired girl (Whom I now know as Pansy) let go, and then proceeded to glare viciously at the red haired girl. "What do you care, Ginny? It's not like you actually give a crap about my dear _Drakie-Poo_!" I cringed at the name. Why did she call me that? "Ginny" glared back, and said darkly "I don't care if it's Draco Malfoy, or if it's freekin Harry Potter! Don't hug wounded people!" The two continued on arguing for a bit, I didn't hear them, I just tuned out and tried to put the connection between me and whoever "Draco Malfoy" was.

After a few minutes of pondering (and arguing) my thoughts clicked together. That was the name the brown haired girl said in the forest when she first found me. Was this "Draco Malfoy" me? Just as this thought came into my head, yet another female burst into the room. Luckily for me, it was an older one, she seemed like a nurse. She Yelled "Out! Out! He needs to rest!" to the two girls, and they quickly scattered. She briskly walked up to me, and grabbed a needle off of the bed. She calmly jabbed it into my arm. The world became fuzzy, and shapes and colors once again blurred into one. _I'm starting to get used to this..._ I thought as blackness overtook me once again.

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'll probably re-do it later to make it longer. Once again, I hope it's O.K. even though it's short. If you have the time, please review to let me know if it's an alright story! ^_^  
**


End file.
